User talk:VanillaTheCat
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:IWRYG HJET.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Frozina (talk) 05:40, April 24, 2014 (UTC) What what you live in Australia too!!!!?????!!! O.O Yay Im sooo glad Im not alone anymore!!! Also you wanna be friends???!! Yes, I am also in Australia. Who're you? :3 -VanillaTheCat Sorry i forget tom put in my sig all the time I am Kool816 Millie the Golden Retriever, Packs a Punch (talk) 04:01, April 25, 2014 (UTC) AUSTRALIANS UNITE!!! What state do you live in im in SA Victoria ~User:VanillaTheCat 04:07, April 25, 2014 (UTC) OMG ITS YOU I WAS WONDERING WHERE DID MY BLAZE 9 FRIEND WENT IT'S SO AMAZING TO SEE YOU AGAIN :DDDDDDDDD Do you like skittles? Yeah we like skittles.Rainbows in your mouth dammit. (talk) :ikr ~User:VanillaTheCat 05:07, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Woah, hey, a new user! Nice to meet you, fellow fangirl Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 23:20, April 25, 2014 (UTC) New users and fangirls ftw. XD ~User:VanillaTheCat 02:45, April 26, 2014 (UTC) no, i'm not banned no....i'm not banned, i chose to have everything deleted, since i'm not needed here. Unless, i have a reason to come back? - Sonicknucklesfan92 Oh, okay... ~User:VanillaTheCat 00:19, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey there! Wow, thank you first off for saying that. :D Sure, I think I could do that for you. Thanks for letting me know in advance that you wanted a gift too… I think I'll draw Future, is that alright with you? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:07, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Yep it's fine Siggy! :3 Thanks so much! (Wait am I supposed to be replying on my talk page or yours o_O lol sorry I'm used to message walls not talk pages) ~User:VanillaTheCat 02:08, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Just a question: when I finish the gift for you (I've already got the sketch down lol), would you mind if I posted it to my Scratch? I just like for it to stay kind of active… ^^; Of course, you can say no if you want to. I know you've left there so if you have a problem with that just say so. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:31, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Nah, you can post it to Scratch if you want to. In fact I'd like you to xD Then my friends from there would be able to see it! ~User:VanillaTheCat 01:35, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Ohai Hey Vanilla. Fancy meeting you here. I agree about the swearing thing by the way. :D ohai AND FINALLY SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T LIKE SWEARING-- *explodes* ~User:VanillaTheCat 00:25, October 2, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOSH I ACTUALLY MANAGED TO MAKE THIS BEFORE YOUR BIRTHDAY PASSED WOOT WOOT Anyways, le here Yo gift~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D I'll be uploading the one with the background on Scratch now ^o^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:31, October 2, 2014 (UTC) TYSM AGHHHH *explodes* IDK HOW TO THANK YOU ENOUGH :DD IT'S SO AMAZE ~User:VanillaTheCat 03:33, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Le glad you like it :D And I posted it onto Scratch now too so ye ^o^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:41, October 2, 2014 (UTC) yey ~User:VanillaTheCat 03:42, October 2, 2014 (UTC) OOOOOOOUH BRUUUUH HER DESIGN THOUGH I LOVE IT Yeah I would definitely use her! SHE LOOKS SO PRETTY OUUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOU Also WOAH. You got my style down pretty well! :O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:20, October 23, 2014 (UTC) She's now yours then ^-^ (AGAIN, I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD REPLY ON MY TALK PAGE OR YOURS XD) ~User:VanillaTheCat 02:21, October 23, 2014 (UTC) BRUH REALLY!? BRUUUUUH THANK YOU AAAAAH I LOVE HER DESIGN, Oh! It works either way. Although usually you respond on the other person's talk page if you have a new message for them, but this was is fine too ^o^" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:39, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Np bruh. Also oh oki :3 Also. "This was is fine too". dat typo tho. ~User:VanillaTheCat 02:41, October 23, 2014 (UTC)